Josephine
by CompulsiveReader86
Summary: Josephine thought she had lost her family, until new people arrived to Alexandria. Romance. Drama. Smut. ON HIATUS. ILL BE BACK IN JANUARY.
1. Chapter 1

Ok first things first. English is not my first language, one of the reasons I'm writing this is to improve my English. The other reason is because I love TWD and I thought I could give this writing thing a try. If you see any mistakes in my spelling or grammar please let me know.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The new people seemed rugged and dangerous, which caused alarm and curiosity amongst the people of Alexandria, everyone seem to be wanting to take a look at them, everyone but two girls, Jo and Enid.

Both girls where the outcasts of the community, the lone wolves; each of them arrived alone to Alexandria, being found by Aaron in critical conditions. The two girls, feeling out of place in this community, started a friendship filled with trust and loyalty towards each other.

Jo being quiet and mysterious was often overlooked by most people, who were only interested in talking to her when she was helping Doctor Peter in the clinic, she used to be a nurse so she became an essential member of the community.

x

Before arriving to Alexandria, Jo had being part of a group who got separated by a herd of walkers, so she ended up alone for a while trying to find more survivors.

After many days of walking by herself, she made it to a place called Terminus, an abandoned train station, where she thought she would find shelter, but it turned out being the opposite; the members of Terminus were cannibals, they were eating every person who arrived at the station looking for sanctuary.

Jo managed to escape that place, but not without a fight, Gareth, the leader, caught her on her way to the woods, he tried to restrain her but she fought back, he was strong but she was fast, he was able to stab her on her side, and she managed to kick him and hurt him enough to run away.

She stayed hidden for a day before she was forced to leave her hiding place to find food and water. She was lucky to find a stream of water, where she was able to drink and clean her wound on her stomach; she was losing a lot of blood and she knew she was not going to make it.

She heard steps behind her, but she was in no condition to fight walkers, so she gave up, she collapsed to the floor and thought about her family. She started crying because she missed them, when the earth went to hell she tried to find her family, she went to her parents house and found them dead. She went to her brother's house but no one was there, her brother had been in the hospital when everything started, and she knew he was dead to because the cities where the first ones to go down, she couldn't find her sister in law or her nephew, they were probably dead too, the probability of surviving in this chaos was very low.

She smiled thinking of them, she was ready to let go and meet with them, she wanted to see them again, her parents, her brother, her nephew, her sister in law, her friends. With a final sigh she let go, she closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor where she passed out, footsteps where the last thing she heard.

When Jo woke up, she found herself strained to a bed in a room with an unknown man, her first thought was that the Terminus people had finally found her, so she tried to get free from her restrains. The unknown man tried to make her stop but she was not going to stop until she was free. Hearing the commotion, two more guys entered the room, when she finally calm down due to being exhausted, one of the guys introduced himself as Aaron, who told her that he had found her wandering around by herself in the woods and decided to follow her and decided to help her.

And that's how she came to Alexandria.

x

Enid put her book down and looked out the window, she had heard a commotion outside and was curious to know what it was, she saw some of the Alexandrians were walking hurriedly towards the gate.

"What do you think is happening? " She asked Jo.

Jo, who was standing outside the window curiously looking at the people walking to the front gate, decided to ask Martha, a nice lady who was passing by what was happening "Hey Martha, what's going on?"

"The recruiters are back, they brought a large group of people with them" Martha said

"How many?" Jo asked.

"I saw at least 10 of them, they look dangerous" Martha said looking scared.

"They might look dangerous but I trust Aaron, he wouldn't bring back bad people" Jo said smiling trying to calm down Martha.

"I hope you're right Josephine, they do have a baby with them, maybe they're not bad… Anyway I have to back to my knitting, take care Jo" Martha said walking away to her house.

"A baby you said?" Jo asked in shock. "Yes, a little girl!" Martha yelled from across the street.

"A baby? How did they survived out there with a baby?" Enid asked from the doorway.

"Who knows, maybe they had a camp or somewhere safe?" Jo answered.

"But if they had a safe place, why did Aaron recruit them?" Enid said looking at Jo who had a look on her face.

"You're right, I think we should check them out" Jo said walking down the front stairs "Are you coming?" She asked turning to look at Enid, who sighed and said "Yeah… my book was getting boring anyway"

Both girls were starting to get curious hearing some of the things the people were saying about the newcomers.

They heard something about a baby, a police officer and a woman who had a ninja sword.

Finally reaching the front gate, they walked through the mass of people who were standing there to take a better look at the new people.

Jo saw the baby, a cute little girl, she saw a couple of girls who seem to look her age, an Asian guy and then looked to at the bearded man who was talking to Deanna, when she saw him, she couldn't hide her surprise.

"RICK!?" Jo said with a cry.

The man talking to Deanna look away to someone calling his name, when he saw who called his name, he brought his hands to his face, not believing what he was seeing.

"Jo…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you "guest" for the review and everyone else for the follow!

I'm having a really hard time writing this, I have a bunch of ideas but I don't know how to write them. Also, my vocabulary is not very extensive, so I feel like I write the same words over and over again, AND I'm bad at describing things.

Anyway, here's chapter 2.

Enjoy.

x Alesa

* * *

"Jo…"

"Oh my God.. Rick…" Jo said running to Rick who was still standing in shock. When she reached him they hugged and started crying. "I thought you… you were at the hospital… you were supposed to… " Jo tried to talk but too many emotions were going through her heart right now. "You're alive!"

"I'm alive Jo, I'm here" Rick said with tears in his eyes.

"Aunt Jo?" A voice said.

Jo gasped looking to the person who said her name, she couldn't believe she was looking at her nephew. "Oh my God Carl" She said hugging him "I'm so glad you're okay, where's your mom?"

At the mention of his mother Carl got a sad look on his face "Oh no Carl, I'm so sorry" She said kissing his forehead. "Rick… I'm sorry" Jo said with tears in her eyes. "It's okay, we lost Lori but we have a baby girl now" He said reaching for the baby people were talking about. "This is Judith" He said bouncing her up and down.

Josephine stared at the beautiful baby girl. She looked a lot like her mother, the baby looked at her and smiled, Jo's tears kept coming down her face while reached for Judith.

"Hi Judith, I'm your aunt Jo" The little baby smiled again and Jo couldn't help but to fell in love with her.

Both Rick and Carl were looking at the scene, they both were thinking how finding Jo might be a sign that coming to Alexandria was the right decision.

Everyone else were also staring at the happy reunion, Rick's group seemed to be happy for them but still a little cautious. The people from Alexandria were also looking at them with curious eyes, especially Deanna, the Alexandria leader, who thought very high of Jo, didn't have any doubt that Rick and his group were good people, and they were going to help them protect and build a better place for everyone.

"Alright people let's keep going with our introduction. I'm so glad you found your family Josephine, but we have to continue with the welcome to our new members, I'll make it brief so you guys can catch up" said Deanna.

Jo just nod her head, knowing that Deanna took her job in welcoming new people very seriously. She gave Judith back to Rick, wiped her tears and hugged Carl again. It felt like a dream, she remember grieving for Lori and Carl when she couldn't find them. She let Carl go and decided that she was going to take the tour with them, she was not letting them out of her sight again.

Jo smiled feeling happy, she had found her family again, and she was going to make sure they won't get separated again. She was going to protect Judith and Carl. She knew Rick was very capable of doing it, but with Lori gone, she felt the need to protect them and be a mother figure for them.

X

After the introductions, the tour and the interviews with Deanna, Rick's group started to get settle in one of the two houses assigned to them, Rick thought it was for the best to stay close to each other. Jo knew no one is Alexandria will harm them, but didn't want to interfere with Rick's decision, she assumed they went through some bad things and it was going to take a while for them to trust other people.

While everyone was getting ready to rest, Jo and Rick were catching up on everything that had happened to them.

"I can't believe Shane did that, he was your best friend" Said Jo.

"Yeah I know, but this world changes people for the worst." Rick said with a dark look in his eyes. "I've done things I'm not proud of, but they have to be done, sometimes I fear I might turning into Shane" He finished with a long sigh.

"I understand Rick, I've done bad things too, sometimes we have to make decisions to stay alive, or in your case to protect the people you love" Jo said grabbing his hand trying to offer some comfort. "So this group you have, are they good people?" She asked looking around the living room.

"They are, we're a family, we protect each other. Let me introduce you to everyone" He said standing up.

"Listen everyone, I want to introduce you to Josephine, if you haven't figured it out by now, she's my sister. Jo this is everyone"

One of the girls who look around her age gave her a small smile and introduced herself, "Hi Josephine, I'm Maggie and this is my husband Glenn" she said pointing at the Asian guys standing next to her. "Hello" Glenn said.

"Nice to meet you guys, please call me Jo" She said waving back.

"I'm Carol" A lady with short hair said with a smile.

"Michonne" the woman with the dreads in her hair said with a precautious stare.

"Hi Jo, I'm Tara" Another young woman with short hair said with a smile. "This is Noah" she motioned to a young guy who had a warm smile. "That's Eugene" the guy with the mullet waved. "That's Rosita and Abraham" the other young woman and a red hair man both gave her a tight smile. "I'm Gabriel" The man standing next to Abraham said. "Sasha" said a young woman with a mean stare.

Next to Sasha was a man with dark and long hair, Jo turned to look at him expecting an introduction, but he only stared at her. Carol seeing Jo was getting uncomfortable under his stare decided to introduce him "His name is Daryl".

Jo smiled at her in an appreciative way and nodded her head.

"Well it was nice to meet you all, I'm gonna go now so you guys can rest" said Jo, trying to end the awkward moment. "If you need anything I'll be happy to help, good night guys". A mix of "good night" and "nice to meet you" was heard among the group.

Rick walked Jo to the door and gave her a long hug "I'm so glad you're okay, I can't believe we found each other" He said with tears in his eyes.

"I would call it a miracle if I still believed in them" Jo said returning the hug. "I'm sorry about Lori, I'm sorry you had to go through that" She said wiping her own tears.

"I know, it still hurts, but now a have a beautiful baby girl" Rick said.

"She is beautiful. You know I already love her, right? I'll protect her and Carl if anything were to happen" Jo told Rick in a very serious tone.

"I know you will Jo, you're like me, you'll do anything and everything to keep the people you love safe" He said kissing her head.

Jo smiled at him "It's a Grimes thing" she said with a laugh. "You should rest Rick, try to get some sleep."

"I'll try" Rick said with a tired smile.

"Good night Rick" Jo said walking away.

X

When Jo went back to the house she shared with Enid, she told her everything.

After a long talk she went to bed with a smile; all the bad things in the world didn't seem to matter right now, she was just going to enjoy this moment of happiness, get some rest, and get ready to face the world the next day.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN JOSEPHINE

Enjoy.

x Alesa

In the next couple of days, Jo helped Doctor Peter to check some of the newcomers who had minor injuries. Jo made small talk with them, and got along pretty well with Tara, Noah and Maggie.

When she got home after her shift was over, she found Rick, Carol and Daryl sitting in her living room. Being so used to being alone with Enid, it felt weird looking at them sitting there.

Wanting to know what they were woing there, she asked "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We need to talk" said Rick.

"Okay... about what?" Jo asked looking worriedly at Rick.

"We have some concerns about the people here, we noticed everyone acts as if the world isn't rotting outside this wall" Rock told her.

!It almost seems like they don't know what's happening out there, they don't take any precautions, they're vulnerable" Carol added.

Jo sighed after hearing this said "I noticed it too when I first got here. Most of the people have been here since the beginning, they have no idea how dangerous is out there. There's only a few of us who actually know what is like outside this walls. I've tried to talk to Deanna abut it, I've asked her several times to do something about it, but she prefers to keep people in the dark."

"I know this walls protect us, we're safe here, but I also know people need to be ready to survive out there. Not even the guys who go on runs know how to defend thelmselves" Jo added.

"This people are living in a fantasy world Rick" Carol said.

"It ain't safe, we can't stay here" Daryl said.

Jo jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice, in this couple of weeks she has never hear him say more than a couple of words. She could tell he was a man of a few words, and she could see how important he is to Rick and his group.

Rick rubbed his shoulders, obviously tense by this situation. "The walls are safe, we could actually live here, survive. We need observe this people some more and we try to make them open their eyes, if they don't cooperate, we take this place".

Jo thought Rick's decision was a little extreme, she knew this people weren't bad, they just like to live in denial, but she understands why he would take that decision. He need to protect his family and Alexandria is the perfect place for that.

"I'm with you Rick, we try to make it work or we take charge in this place" Jo said looking at her brother.

TBC


	4. Not A Chapter

I know last chapter was not good, but I just wanted to post something so you guys would know I'm still here. I'm gonna work on the last chapter and fix it to make it better, I'll let you know when it's ready and if I added something to it.

x Alesa.


End file.
